gameshowsfandomcom-20200213-history
The World Series of Pop Culture
The World Series of Pop Culture (also known as 2007 World Series of Pop Culture) was a game show tournament program where sixteen teams, comprising of three people each, compete in a tournament to determine which team, collectively, knows the most about elements of popular culture. Premise Each show begins with a declaration of the rules: :"The game is played in a best-of-five-rounds format. After a category is announced, each team will send a representative to the microphone, who must play for the entire round. The player who answers the most questions correctly, out of a possible six total questions, in the round, will knock out his or her opponent. The first team to knock out all three members of the opposing team will be declared the winner and move on in the tournament." During each round, the category will be revealed. Categories could be as broad as "Family TV" or as specific as "The Karate Kid." Once the category is revealed, the teams have to send a teammate to the microphone to play for that entire category. Unless only one player is left remaining, a player may not compete in two consecutive categories. The chosen players each get one category per round, and each category contains six questions (three to each player). If a player cannot provide the right answer, his or her opponent gets the opportunity to steal. At the end of each category, the player who gets the fewest questions correct is eliminated from the game. Once a player attains enough points that the opponent cannot beat, the category ends at that point. In the event of a tie, a tiebreaker question determines who remains in the competition and who gets knocked out. The tiebreaker question contains an even number of multiple answers. Both players give one answer in succession, starting with the player who answered first in the tied category, until one player gives an incorrect answer. When an incorrect answer is given, and if the score is still tied, the opposing player must give one more correct answer to win. If the opposing player already has more correct answers by virtue of going first, that player immediately wins the category. If the tiebreaker ends unresolved, either with both players answering incorrectly or if all correct answers have been given, a new tiebreaker round begins, but the first player to answer is switched. The first team to eliminate all three of their opponents wins and moves on to the next round. In the first-season World Series of Pop Culture final, airing first on August 3, 2006 each category (namely "Tom Cruise Movies", "TV Teen Dramas", "1990s Lyrics", and "Fictional Locales") involved ten questions rather than the typical six. The second-season final featured six-question categories. Inventor Michael Davies Presented By Alltel Wireless Links Season 1 site (via Internet Archive) Season 2 Site (via Internet Archive) Official Site (via Internet Archive) YouTube Videos 3 minute promo Premiere Show Category:Themed Quiz Category:Popular Culture Category:VH1 Shows Category:Embassy Row Category:Short-Running Category:Flops Category:2006 premieres Category:2007 endings Category:Sony Pictures Television